Melody, Jacques and Crazy
|enemies = Terry, Hyena Clan (formerly), Blackeye, Bohale (formerly), Chitemo (formerly), Blackeye pea, Clawidus, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Cheesy (formerly), PJ, Jumpy, Master Squeak, Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons|likes = Lions, music, being loved, Matthew, eating food, time travel, laughing Melody: Ballet, teasing Jacques, babysitting children Jacques: Jazz music, candy, teasing Melody Crazy: Slapstick comedy, Melody and Jacques' funny arguments|dislikes = Solitude, Terry, Hyena Lands, prejudice, being distrusted, arguing with each other, arrogance, having to share their food|powers = Animalistic Strength and speed, immortality|weapons = Claws, Teeth|fate = Resides in the African kingdom as reward for saving the royal family from Terry and his gang|affiliations = Hyena Clan|minions = Hyena Clan}}'''Melody, Jacques and Crazy '''are a trio of hyenas who serve as major characters in the Black Lion franchise. They are castle servants and closest friends to Matthew. Background Many years ago, Melody, Jacques and Crazy were all orphaned as children and were unable to hunt for food by themselves. Instead, they pounced on a zebra and viciously mauled him, only to get something to eat. They were unaware of killing an animal was a punishable law in Africa. The late king of Africa banished the hyenas to the Hyena Lands for eternal solitude. Melody, Jacques and Crazy met up with each other and defended each other from the land's arrogant leader, Terry who cruelly abused the hyenas for 17 years. Melody, Jacques and Crazy are hoping to someday being freed from their eternal solitude and move in with a loyal family who will love them for who they are. Development Melody, Jacques and Crazy are based off Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed from ''the Lion King ''franchise. Despite Shenzi, Banzai and Ed being villains in the movie, the storywriter decided to make Melody, Jacques and Crazy, anti-heroes. However, the story of how the royal family met the hyenas is based off the Lion Guard episode, ''Never Judge a Hyena By Its Spots. ''In the episode, a kind hyena named Jasiri guides Kion out of the Outlands when he's stranded there and is unable to escape. However, in the Wooten episode, there are three hyenas who kindly guide the Lion Brothers out of the Hyena Lands and avoid Terry and his treacherous gang of hyenas. Personality Melody, Jacques and Crazy share different personalities but they all share the same dream. To live a life of freedom and be loved beyond their cruel upbringing. Unlike the hyenas who reside in the Hyena Lands, Melody, Jacques and Crazy are very welcome to the people or animals who enter while their people act vicious towards them. However, due to their status as a ravenous predators, they aren't very well respected to the animals who accidentally land in their territory. The hyenas are hoping that they'll meet someone who will respect them for who they are on the inside. Melody is only female and considered the leader of the group. Due to the cruel bullying and ostracism, that she had to endure as a child, Melody was introduced to be sassy and had a smart-mouthed disposition to the hyenas in the lands. She however had a soft spot for her friend, Jacques and Crazy, the only hyenas who were kind enough to befriend her. In the episode, Melody's sassy personality changed, mostly because of how the Lion Brothers needed to be returned home to their families before Terry catches. Melody had a big heart to help the Lion Brothers return home before it was too late. Even after being taken out of the Hyena Lands and into the African Castle, Melody retains her smart-mouthed disposition, mostly towards strangers and the villains that lurk around Africa. Just like Nathan and Candice, Melody often teases Jacques and it usually leads to an argument. However, Melody does show a great level of maturity by putting her differences aside and work with Jacques when her kingdom or friends are in danger. Jacques is the second hyena of the trio. He's considered the one who talks a lot but is secretly smarter than he looks. However, due to the bullying and abuse that Jacques had to go through, he was given a cocky and argumentative disposition. Even after being taken out of the Hyena Lands, Jacques still has a tendency to cause confrontations between his friends in or out of the castle. Nonetheless, Jacques does have a friendly side towards his hyena members, the Lion family and the Wooten Gang. He poses as a brotherly figure towards whomever he meets. Jacques' intelligence is mostly expressed through his humorous and witty wisdom. Crazy is the third hyena of the group. While Melody and Jacques nicknamed Crazy, Terry and his gang nicknamed him Stupid, a way of how the hyenas were cruelly bullying. The reason for Crazy being named that is because of how laughs at nearly everything that everybody does or says. Crazy poses as a little brother figure to Melody and Jacques. While constantly laughing at their funny arguments, Crazy hopes that the serious arguments won't affect those close friend relationship. Unbeknownst to Melody and Jacques, Crazy is a symbol of Melody and Jacques' friendship and if they end their friendship, Crazy will fall into deep depression until they reconcile. Physical appearances Melody, Jacques and Crazy are slender grey hyenas. Melody has a long mane that she chose to grow into bangs. Jacques has a slight goatee and a few strands of hair. Crazy has yellow lopsided eyes like David. Appearances Never Judge a Hyena By Its Stripes As Harold, Blue and Scarface were chasing Terry and his gang back into the Hyena Lands, they fall into the lands and are unable to escape. Matthew and his robotic companion, Robo try to rescue the Lion Brothers but they end up falling into the lands as well. Harold says that their only chance of escaping the Hyena Lands is by heading to Giraffe Gorge, the only exit of the Hyena Lands. As they were traveling across the lands, they met Melody, Jacques and Crazy. Harold and his brothers initially thought the hyenas were going to attack them but the hyenas wanted to introduce themselves to the royal family and their close friends. Matthew and Robo were immediately fond to the hyenas while the Lion Brothers were disdainful towards the hyenas. However, learning how Melody, Jacques and Crazy aren't members of Terry's gang and how they were bullied since their childhood, the Lion Brothers decided to grant the hyenas, their freedom if they lead the lions to Giraffe Gorge. During the journey, Matthew began to bond with the hyenas by having a friendly chat. When the Lion Brothers thought they were approaching Giraffe Gorge, the hyenas tricked them into sliding down a rocky pathway into thorn bushes. The Lion Brothers scolded the hyenas for leading them into a thorn bush but the hyenas apologize for what happened, saying that they'll be more of a help this time. One hour later, the hyenas successfully brought the Lion Brothers, Matthew and Robo to Giraffe Gorge. Having a change of thought in the hyenas, Harold thanks them for their guidance and grants them, their freedom as a token of appreciation. Just after their departure, Melody, Jacques and Crazy bump into Terry and his gang, who were ready to attack them for marching into their territory. Seeing the incoming danger, the Lion family and Wooten Gang fight and defeat Terry and his treacherous gang. The hyenas meet the Lion and Wooten families and they praise the hyenas for their heroism. As reward for their heroism, the hyenas moved out of the Hyena Lands and moved into the castle as official members of royalty. The Black Lion Melody, Jacques and Crazy appears in the cartoon series as major characters. Category:Hyenas Category:Males Category:Females Category:Character trios Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Teenagers Category:African characters Category:Servants Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Hunters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Chefs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Character groups Category:Deuteragonists Category:Orphans Category:Tritagonists Category:Time travelers Category:Royalty Category:Neutral characters Category:Jungle animals